The Finale
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Snively tries to piece together his thoughts as the Underworld closes in and Sam turns darker every second. Not only that, he has to figure out a way to save Sam from the mysterious HER. R&R please.
1. What Have You Done?

**The Finale**

**Part 1: What Have You Done**

Would you mind if I killed you?  
>Would you mind if I tried to?<br>'Cause you have  
>Turned into my worst enemy<br>You carry hate that I don't feel  
>It's over now, what have you done?<p>

will not fall, won't let it go  
>We will be free when it ends<br>I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you

~What Have You Done~ Within Temptation

"Let me out!" BANG!

"Let me out!" Another round of fists collided with the bars. "Please!"

"Why did you allow yourself to be captured?" The prisoner glared at her current guard.

"I didn't allow it, October. It just happened." October shook her head.

"No, you willingly let them arrest you. You weren't as willing when your powers were bound." The dhampir paused a moment to cough. "You know, Spencer has been looking for Serenity for a few days."

"Well I guess she's gonna have to wait because Serenity's busy right now," Sam spoke coldly. October faced the queen.

"What has made you so harsh?"

"What do you think?" Sam turned away. "Bring me food."

"You are served meals when the rest of the prisoners are served meals."

"YOU WILL SERVE ME!"

"I will not. I have my orders. I will obey those."

"And what does that do for you?"

"It keeps me alive." And with that, October left. Sam screamed in anger and pounded her fists against the cells' bars.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Sir, the demons are closing in more each day. We have to do something," Alicia said. Snively gave a weary sigh. His eyes roamed over the council's, seats filled with Senshi. Three were empty. One seat belonged to Serenity, who was missing. He knew she was in the Underworld with Parker; he didn't want anyone to know she had betrayed them all. Snively tried to pretend Sam was only on tour, not in the dungeon screaming away her sanity. Well, what was probably left of it.

Sydney was still in recovery, suffering from some form of a cold or pneumonia. She could have been at the meeting, but Snively insisted that she stay in bed and rest. Her daughter, Spencer, sat at full attention.

"I think the city should evacuate to under the palace. We can call Sally and Sonic to see if they'd be able to help," Snively said. As his idea was being discussed, he saw Spencer roll her eyes. Caleb had to be trying to flirt across the room again. The king elbowed his son. "Enough. We're in a meeting."

"Sorry Dad. It just bugs me that she won't give me a chance," Caleb mumbled.

"Then perhaps you should be more respectful towards women."

"I'm trying. Have you seen my bank account lately?" Caleb replied. Snively frowned.

"We'll discuss this later." The king looked up to see the Senshi watching him. "What?"

"We think it would be best if we attack the demons head on," October said. "Their greatest weapon is locked up."

Snively sat back. Weapon. He didn't see Sam as a weapon, just a person. Yes, she was powerful but she shouldn't be used as something to destroy. "She's not a weapon."

"What are you talking about?" Bane asked.

"Sam shouldn't be referred to as a weapon. It takes away whatever humanity she has left."

"Who said she had any humanity?" Vanessa scoffed. Snively had grown to strongly dislike the Senshi of time. It was like having a watered down version of Sophia around.

"She hasn't killed you yet, has she?" Snively countered. Vanessa huffed but remained silent.

"Speaking of the queen, what are we going to do with her?" Adria said. At least that's what Snively thought her name was. He just knew she was Danielle's daughter and would be taking over in being the Senshi of Saturn.

"As of right now, I don't know. I need to make a few long distance phone calls before I decide on anything."

"Long distance?" Alicia repeated.

"Yes. You could say who I want to speak with are out of reach."

"Serenity, please settle down." Parker watched as the princess paced around the room.

"I can't. It's been two weeks. She should have been back by now. A long time ago, actually," Serenity said.

"She could just be in the other part of the Underworld or giving us space," Parker tried to reason.

"Space? Why would Mom need to give us space?"

"I don't know. She gave us her blessing." The door opened, revealing Jillian and Hope. Jillian sauntered in while Hope remained towards the door.

"Where's Sam?" Jillian demanded.

"Do you think I'd be freaking out if I knew?" Serenity snapped.

"You don't know where she is?" Hope asked, surprised.

"There's been no word," Parker explained.

"The Underworld is planning on seizing the kingdom," Jillian said, looking generally pleased.

"When?"

"I'm not sure but soon."

"Who's going to lead them?" Serenity asked weakly. She hated the thought of the demons attacking the palace. Her home.

"Parker will have to lead. He's the next in line to rule the Underworld," Jillian explained.

"Parker?" Serenity repeated. 'He can't even lead me in dance! How is he gonna lead the Underworld?'

"Yes. His coronation will have to be tomorrow night. There's no time today. Parker, you need to come with me. Your robes need to be made immediately," Jillian said as she grabbed the Underworld's heir and dragged him away with her.

"Does 'Daddy' know you're here?" Hope sneered.

"Why do you care? Afraid of getting scolded?"

"I hope Snively is on the battleground. I can't wait to get rid of him." Serenity shoved Hope into a wall.

"You try it and see what happens," the princess threatened. Hope shoved her back.

"I'd like to see that," Hope grinned. She left the room, leaving Serenity fuming. Serenity paced in anger, feeling a little more soothed each time her heels clicked against the floor. Hearing the sound reminded her of her mother.

"Momma, where –are- you?"

Sam looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She smirked when she saw her husband. "Slumming it in the dungeons, I see."

"Enough, Samantha." Snively pulled up a wooden chair and sat down. Sam noticed he was carrying a notepad and pen.

"Not that I've been to prison but isn't there a specific visiting room to see prisoners?" Sam asked.

"Not here." Sam noticed Snively keeping his eyes averted from her.

"So whatcha want?" She pressed herself against the bars. He glanced up, his eyes widened, and he looked away. She knew it drove him nuts. He swallowed nervously, knowing she was teasing him. He knew she used her body as a tool to get what she wanted, which, in this case, was freedom.

"I need to know how you brought James back."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not. I'd rather not make this unpleasant, but I will if I must."

"What are ya gonna do? Torture me?" Sam said sarcastically.

"I might." She snorted as Snively opened his notepad. "Just tell me."

Sam folded her arms over her chest as she glared. "Why should I?"

"Because it would help me release you sooner." Snively watched his wife pace back and forth in her cell.

"Who're you bringing back?"

"You don't need to know."

"Do you have a body?" Snively paused to think. 'Would James' body still be in tact? It's been so many years since he's been dead.'

"No. No, I don't believe so."

"Then you're bringing back no one."

"So what do I do?" Sam snorted at the question.

"Conjure a spirit of course," Sam said.

"Of course!" Snively replied sarcastically. 'Like I'm supposed to know that.'

"The stuff you need to do so is in the library. I'm not sure where exactly but Danielle or her daughter may know," Sam explained. Snively wrote what she said and closed the notebook. "Is that all?"

"Yes." He stood and began to leave.

"You know," Sam spoke. Snively stopped. "You could bring Trista to visit. She's my daughter too."

"We'll see."

"Please?"

"Sam, I don't know. I really don't want to bring Trista down here."

"Then don't."

"So you're suggesting me to let you out?" Snively said.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"Yes."

"I'd rather bring her here than let you out." Snively began walking away.

"I plan on seeing her soon!"

"Doubtful," Snively muttered as he left the dungeon.

"Parker, I really don't agree with you going through with this," Serenity said as Parker slipped the robes over his clothes.

"What choice do I have, 'Ren? If I don't, Jillian gets the Underworld."

"So what if she does? Let her have it!" Serenity urged.

"You don't understand. That's what Jillian wants. She wants to rule the Underworld. Why do you think Sam was here?" Parker explained.

"She was keeping you from the throne so you'd be safe from Jillian," Serenity slowly realized. "But…I thought she didn't like you."

"I'm the son of one of her former boyfriends. Actually, if Dad was still living, I'm sure she'd still be with him. That's why your dad hates me. I guess I remind him so much of Dad."

"Oh." She paused, trying to get a better understanding of what was going on. "But can't you stall this? Just for a day or two?"

"I don't know. If I can, I will."

"It would be easier if Mom was here, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have to put your life on the line."

"But you're not."

"Serenity, we're bonded. If something happens to me, it'll affect you as well."

"He's right." They looked at the doorway where Snively stood. Immediately, Parker pushed Serenity behind him, taking a defensive stance. Snively snorted. "I didn't come here for that. I actually need your…help."

"Our help?" Serenity asked.

"Well, Parker's help more specifically."

"Why?" Parker questioned. He had a bad feeling about what was asked.

"I need to talk with your father. You're the only way I can contact him," Snively explained.

"Will I get to see him, my father?"

"Yes."

"Dad…" Serenity began. Her mate turned to her.

"Serenity, it's my father. I never really knew him. Why shouldn't I do this?" Parker said.

"How do we know you'll be safe?" Serenity replied.

"You have my word." Snively didn't like that he had to make that known to his daughter.

"I'm in," Parker agreed. Serenity sighed.

"I guess that means I am as well."

Snively had gathered everything that was needed to conjure James. Parker and Serenity sat at the table, fidgeting. There was a knock at the door, causing all three to jump. Sydney stepped in and closed the door.

"Danielle can't do this. She's too busy training her daughter. I'm your psychic today," Sydney explained as she began lighting candles.

/I have a bad feeling about this,/ Serenity said.

/It'll be fine. I promise,/ Parker replied.

"Begin when you're ready," Snively spoke, sounding unsure. Serenity hated that he sounded so nervous. Snively knew he shouldn't be messing around with spirits. He knew Sam should be the one doing this. Snively watched as Sydney lit a bundle of white sage and lavender and waved it around the four of them.

"Oh spirits of the other realm, please hear us. We wish to speak with loved ones from the past. Please grant us this wish so that we may have peace at mind." There was silence in the room. Snively thought it was relatively silly the way Sydney called for James; it was like what a child would say. Sydney glanced down. She opened her mouth to apologize but stopped when she felt a cold chill. "H-hello?"

"I am here." A transparent figure slowly appeared like mist, revealing James.

"As am I." A mist like form appeared in the silhouette of a woman.

"Sophia?" Snively and Sydney blurted.

"How'd you get conjured?" the king asked once he found his voice.

"I-I wanted her here," Serenity spoke.

"Yes, well, now that that's settled, what do you want?" Sophia demanded.

"It's about Sam, isn't it? Why else would I be conjured," James said. "Is she alright? Safe?"

Snively refrained from glaring at the ghost. He still didn't particularly care for the affection James had for Sam. "She's fine. Sort of. She's locked up in the prison-"

"WHAT?"

"-but is fine otherwise." Sophia began laughing.

"Because of treason, right? I told you all she was a traitor, didn't I? Didn't I?"

"SHE'S NOT-" Snively sighed. "She's not a traitor, nor is she a weapon."

"Then what is she?" Sophia asked calmly.

"I…I don't know. And it scares me. The power she has scares me," Snively answered. The fact that she could easily destroy whatever she pleased on a whim frightened him. That she could kill without regret or that she could kidnap him and hold him for as long as she liked.

"All she really understands is rage. Sam's been trained to destroy and protect, but she's only been told to destroy. That, combined with her insatiable thirst for revenge, is why she's perceived as a weapon," James explained.

"How do I-?"

"Let her go. The more restricted she is, the madder she'll become," Sophia said. "And once she completely loses her humanity, SHE'll come and take her."

"She who?" Snively asked.

"No one knows HER name. SHE only comes when a Senshi's at their lowest. SHE comes when a Senshi does wrong or is corrupted. SHE takes them away for awhile and returns them," Sophia replied. "We're all afraid of HER, Sam included."

"SHE's found me before. Took me away after Armageddon. I was barely alive when SHE came," Sydney whispered. She shivered. "I never want to feel HER presence again."

"SHE'll come at Sam's weakest, won't SHE?" Snively asked.

"Yes," Sophia answered. She looked at Serenity. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. Tell me, why did you summon me?"

"Hope said Mom killed you. Is it true?" the princess asked.

"Yes. However, it was by accident. I could see in Sam's eyes she hadn't meant to do it. She was doing what she had been trained to do. I wish she'd stop torturing herself over it," Sophia answered. Parker looked up at James.

"Parker, why are you so upset?" James queried.

"You're dead. I was told Serenity's parents killed you."

"Whoever told you that is a liar. I was killed in a traffic accident. How is your mother?" James said. Snively glanced down.

"She was killed in the civil war. I killed Arable in order to save Sam," he quietly spoke.

"I see. Well, as long as Sam was safe."

"Dad! How could you say that? Mom's dead!"

"Parker, I cared for your mother; we were friends. But I didn't love her like I love Sam. Arable was a wicked woman. She cared only for herself." Sophia glanced over at James.

"We must go before we get trapped in this realm."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Snively asked.

"Get rid of my stuff. There is no need to make a shrine out of my bedroom. And keep Sam out of trouble. I don't want HER to go after my sister," Sophia said before disappearing.

"Snively, keep Sam safe and love her as I would. And Parker?"

"Y-yes, Dad?"

"Love Serenity as I love her mother."

"Yes Dad. I-I love you."

"Love you too, son." Sydney blew out the candles the second James disappeared.

"So what do we do?" Sydney asked. Snively sighed.

"I have no idea."

Sam paced around her cell in frustration. She needed out fast. She needed to stop Jillian from attacking the city. But how? Sam glanced up when she heard footsteps resonating throughout the prison. Snively and several Senshi were walking down the hall towards her. Again, she began showing off her figure, taunting the guards.

"Huh. The king and his entourage have come to play. How nice!"

"I can't believe you're doing this," Bane muttered. Snively sighed. He couldn't either.

"Just do it," the king whispered. Bane walked up to the cell door.

"So I guess you've decided what to do with me," Sam said.

"Yes. I have," Snively replied. Bane unlocked the cell and quickly handcuffed Sam. Bane led Sam out of the prison as Snively led the way out. Senshi surrounded Sam as she walked.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"You'll see." Sam stopped walking when she realized where they were heading.

"You are not taking me to Sophia's bedroom." Bane shoved her forward. Sam resisted the urge to shove back. "Snively. Answer me."

Her mate only sighed shakily. "Snively! You are not taking me to Sophia's bedroom. Do you understand? Well? Do you?"

"Samantha. Please cooperate." Snively's voice barely wavered. Sam tried to obey, now curious about his quietness. 'Surely he wouldn't take me to Sophia's bedroom. He knows how I feel about there. Then again, perhaps that's what he wants,' Sam decided. Her hopefulness soon dissipated. She could see her sister's bedroom doors. Sam's knees buckled as she tried to back up.

"Go!" Sydney ordered. She and several guards shoved the queen forward.

"Stop!" Sam snapped. Snively turned around to see Sam struggling with the Senshi, who were slowly losing control. He made a noise of disproval before striding over to the group. He pulled his wife to him, watching the shocked expressions of the Senshi.

"S-sir?" Alicia questioned carefully.

"If you cannot handle your orders well, then I will do it myself," Snively replied sharply. Sam gave her husband a curious look. She didn't remember him ever being so harsh with the Senshi.

"Yes sir," Sydney responded. She subtly motioned for the rest of the Senshi to back off. Snively pulled Sam with him as he continued on down the hall. Sam complied willingly, deciding it was best.

"Please don't make me go there," Sam whispered quietly. She dropped her head when the king didn't acknowledge her. "Snively, please."

"You asked for your consequences," he mumbled. Sam stopped walking. Snively pulled at her wrist several times before pulling her closer to him. Snively picked Sam up and carried her the rest of the way to Sophia's bedroom.

"Put me down! Now!" Sam protested as she flailed about in her husband's arms. "Colin James! If you don't unhand me this instant, I'll-"

"You'll what? 'Vanquish' me like all the demons?" Snively countered. He approached the former queen's bedroom doors. Guards promptly opened the doors. As soon as Snively was inside the room, the guards shut the doors. Snively dropped Sam and she fell to the floor. Snively gave her a look of disproval as she remained on the floor.

"Get up, Samantha. You have work to do," Snively spoke. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want you to get up so I can give you your task."

"Why should I?"

"I'll release you when you complete your task." She looked at him with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Magic and all?" she questioned.

"Magic and all," he confirmed. Sam slowly got up.

"I'm holding you to it."

"I know," Snively chuckled. His wife raised a brow. She folded her arms over her chest and gave him an expectant look.

"So what do you want? Me to eliminate someone for you? Me to rob a bank? Sex? What? Nothing really surprises me anymore," Sam spoke, a harsh tone ruling her voice. The casualness of her offers almost offended him, especially the last. He wondered how many others she offered it to. Hopefully just him, though he knew it probably wasn't the case.

"No, no, no. I have something very different in mind," Snively replied. He gestured towards the room. "See all of this? Get rid of it."

"What?" Sam's expression was deadpan.

"You heard me." Snively snapped his fingers and guards came in, carrying cleaning supplies. They disappeared just as quick. "Clean this room out. Once you do so, you will have your freedom. Not before."

"No. No, I won't do it." She gave him a fierce look. "I would rather screw Xavier's rotting corpse."

Snively glanced down; that stung coming from her. At the same time, however, he was actually amused. "Very well, but know that you will remain in here until your task is completed."

"WHAT? You dare-"

"Yes, I dare. Welcome to your personal hell," Snively spoke sarcastically. He orbed out just before Sam charged at him with an enraged shriek.

"SNIVELY!"

Snively had been watching Sam from a monitor in his office. She spent the first fifteen minutes throwing a fit and the next ten minutes wallowing in pity.

"Ahh Samantha. Why must you fight everything?" Snively worked on battle plans while keeping a close eye on his wife. He noticed Sam had begun pacing the room and had removed pictures from walls and tables.

"At least she's doing something," he muttered. By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, Snively was just finishing up his work. He glanced up at the monitor and smiled. Sam was just finishing up her work as well. "Time to free her."

Sam heaved an uneasy sigh. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Her nerves were on fire. The doors opened and she glanced up. Snively entered the room quietly. Sam glared at him a moment before looking away. She didn't want to see him. Not really. Not after what he'd made her do.

"This room looks great. Completely different," Snively said. His wife remained silent. He knew she would be difficult. "Ready to be let go?"

"What difference does it make? You'll want me captured again anyway," Sam snapped.

"It's war, Samantha. There's not much I can do."

"You can back me up!"

"On what? You're with the Underworld! You're fighting us!"

"Then why are you letting me go?"

"Because..!" Snively sighed. "I don't know."

"Let me go," Sam said. "It was the agreement."

"Yes. It was." Snively knelt down beside his wife. He took her arm and took the binding bracelet off her wrist. Sam orbed to the other side of the room. Her wings unfurled and flapped. Snively couldn't believe how different they looked. They were black and reminded him of Dulcy's wings, only Sam's were more sinister. Was she that far gone? She sighed contentedly.

"It feels good to stretch my wings," she spoke.

"Good. You should probably go. C-can't be conversing with the enemy," Snively said. His wife smirked.

"I know you don't feel that way. Not really."

"You don't know how I feel," Snively snapped. Sam laughed. Snively blinked and jumped back in surprise. Sam was on the other side of the room and now she was in front of his face. She could have orbed, but it would have been too fast. She rested her hand on his cheek.

"I always have as I do now," she spoke. "Ciao!"

"Wha-" Sam disappeared before his eyes. 'Why do I feel like this is going to change everything?'

"We need to do something about the Underworld," Snively said as he glanced around the council room. Senshi were nodding in agreement.

"And what about Sam?" Ikshu questioned.

"She's part of the Underworld." An unnerving silence filled the room. There was a knock on the door followed by a guard entering. Snively stood in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

"The Underworld has breached the perimeter. They're coming towards the city."

"What?" The Senshi began rising from their seats.

"The queen is not present. Her second-in-command is leading the demons."

"Thank you. Get the shield up to protect the city," Snively ordered. He turned to the Senshi, who'd already transformed. "Gather your weapons and armor. We're going to battle."

"Sir, you need the armor more than we do," Sydney replied. "You and our mates aren't as protected by magic as we are."

"Very well. Just hurry."

"Yes sir!"

Sam paced her bedroom, transforming and then undoing her transformation. She didn't really need to transform; she was powerful enough without transforming now.

"What are you gonna do now?" Sam turned to glare at the ghost in front of her. She sighed heavily.

"I don't know, Sof. I really don't know. I just want him safe and I don't know if I can do it," Sam said. Sophia floated closer to her.

"Leave yourself open to any of his attacks and his only," Sophia said.

"Why?"

"The only way he'll be safe now is if you two break your bond. And we both know Snively won't do it; he's blinded by love," the ghost explained.

"Yes. I…I know," Sam spoke.

"You don't want to be bonded to him if SHE comes for you." Sam stared at her sister in horror.

"Do you sense HER presence is near?"

"Don't you?"

"No. Not yet at least. What does HER presence feel like?"

"You'll know. You must go to the city. Jillian took the remains of the Underworld and is planning to attack," Sophia explained.

"What?" Sam began gathering her favorite weapons and securing them on herself. She was furious. How dare Jillian betray her trust?

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for cleaning out my quarters. I didn't think Snively would have you clean my quarters as punishment. Very creative."

"That was you?" Sam demanded.

"Yes, for the most part. I do not like my room being made into some sort of shrine," Sophia huffed.

"I-I suppose I understand."

"Good. Go save our people." The queen nodded.

"See you around, Sof." Sam disappeared and the ghost of Sophia slowly faded into thin air.

Snively's eyes scanned the future battlefield. He turned to see the Senshi behind him and the army behind them. The twins and Parker stood with the Senshi. There was no readable expression on anyone's face. He sighed shakily. It was them against Sam and the Underworld. And he knew how Sam was during battle. He'd been hearing quiet rumors of Senshi feeling HER presence. Snively knew that SHE would be coming some time soon, perhaps even in the middle of battle. He just wished he would have gotten a little more time with Sam the previous night. He let his mind wander as he gazed over the battlefield…

Snively had just settled into bed, sipping at a glass of wine. He figured he'd earned it after watching Sam all day. He flipped his television on, changing the channel to the news. He sighed; the news usually bored him even though he was interested in the world. He wondered if he should have let Sam go. He lifted his wine glass up as if he were toasting to something.

"Ah Samantha. Why do we try so hard to keep our relationship alive?" he mumbled. He jumped at the sound of something knocking at the balcony doors. He tried to ignore it, turning up the television. Over the next half hour the knocking gradually grew louder.

"Oh, enough of this!" Snively reached behind his pillows and drew out a pistol. He got up and crept cautiously to the balcony. He used magic to push the doors open. He aimed his gun, waiting for something- anything to jump out at him.

"Hello Snively."

"S-Sam?" Sam slowly came into the bedroom, folding her darkened wings against her back. "You are not permitted to be here."

"I know." The doors shut as she invited herself in further. Snively kept the pistol raised. He knew better than to lower his guard, especially when he was dealing with her. "I'm hurt, Lubov. Why do you raise a weapon at your wife? Your mate?"

"Because I know how you are. You'll strike me down the moment I let my guard down." Sam smirked.

"You do know me best," she smiled. She snapped her fingers and trapping crystals appeared around the room. The crystals lit up and began a low hum. Snively glanced around nervously; she'd trapped him with her.

"Sam…" He swallowed the lump growing in his throat. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"To talk." Snively couldn't understand how calm she was. She'd answered him so simply, like she did this sort of thing all the time. 'Maybe she does.'

"About?"

"War." Snively nodded towards the couch.

"Sit." Sam paused a moment before stepping towards the couch. She sat down and stared at him.

"Your turn." Snively backed up to his bed and sat down.

"Speak."

"Is that any way to speak to your mate?"

"Quit pulling that card, Samantha! It's ridiculous. It's not going to work. So tell what you need to and leave," Snively snarled.

"You wanna win this war?" Sam questioned calmly.

"Of course." Snively eyed her in suspicion.

"Most of the Underworld is in shambles. The demon population is less than half of what it was, even after Armageddon. I'm sure you sense a battle coming soon."

"Y…Yes, I do." Snively looked over to his wine glass. He'd much rather be enjoying that instead of speaking to his wife. He got up long enough to retrieve his glass.

"You need to strike against the Underworld first. The demons are eager to see you fall. If you strike first, their focus will be lost."

"How so?"

"They will be too enraged that you got the first hit that they won't think any attacks through."

"Interesting."

Sam shrugged. "Not really. That's why I was able to wipe out their population so quickly."

"Hm." Snively could see her eyeing his glass as he took a sip. "Would you like a glass of your own?"

"Nah. I've had plenty tonight."

"You're not drunk, are you?"

"I'm making sense, aren't I?"

"That means nothing." Sam disappeared from Snively's sight and reappeared beside him. "I hate it when you do that."

"You hate a lot of things," Sam spoke. She grew silent as her husband watched her.

"Is that all?" Snively asked. He watched her expression change several times.

"This battle…Something's gonna happen that will change things between us." He wondered if she was speaking of the mysterious 'HER.'

"I just…I just wanted to spend one last night with you, but…" She got up and started towards the balcony.

"But?" Snively pressed.

"But I see we want to spend our evening in different ways." She opened the balcony doors. "Goodni—"

"Sam, wait. I…" 'I what? I miss her? I want her?'

"Yes?" Snively sighed.

"Stay. I…I don't know what's going on to make you think this will be our last night together, but if you are certain it is…" He wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He watched her as she stood at the balcony. She slowly shut the door and turned. She strode over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was happy with some show of normalcy. "Sam, if someone's trying to hurt you, you know you can tell me, don't you?"

"Of course." He set his glass down and put his arms around her. He could feel her shaking. Was she crying? "A-and you know I'll always love you?"

"Samantha, what's going on?" Snively inquired, concerned.

"Please. Tell me you know I'll always love you."

"Of course I know this." She caressed his cheek. She touched his lips and smiled faintly.

"Tseluyu." Before Snively could ask what she'd said, he found himself being kissed. He pulled away slowly.

"Sam, I don-"

"Puzhalsta?" Her blue eyes forced him to look at her. She looked desperate. "Puzhalsta? Oo min-Ya?"

He nodded. "Everything I do is for you, darling."

"Kiss me." He gently pressed his lips against hers. He had always loved her aggressive affection and this time was no different. They took turns coaxing each other into his—their—bed. "Didn't think you still had it in you, baby."

"You know, I kind of hate it when you call me that." Sam ruffled his hair.

"Then why do you let me call you that?" He grinned as he laid a hand on her side. He could see a few dark grey hairs among the rest of her brunette mane.

"Because you make it sound dirty."

She smacked him playfully. "Dork."

"Dork?" he chuckled. "Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Nah." Her lips crashed down on his again. He felt her trying to lift his shirt up. He pulled her hand away.

"Not tonight, Samantha. I am content with how we are now," Snively said as he caressed her hair. He felt her tremble slightly.

"Of…of course, my love," Sam replied softly.

"Sir?" Snively snapped himself back to reality. Sydney was staring at him with a look of disproval. He raised a curious brow.

"What?"

"You were with her last night, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Snively asked.

"You very well know what. You slept with Sam last night," Sydney scoffed.

"I most certainly did not!" he scowled.

"You reek of her perfume!" Snively's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"We really didn't –do- anything. Yes, she was at the palace last night but we just spent some time together," he explained quietly.

"Snively…"

"She was upset so I asked her to stay with me."

"You shouldn't have let her in. She-she could have killed you!" Sydney shouted. The army looked over at them in interest.

"Well she didn't so drop it," Snively snapped. He glanced out over the battleground. He remembered the amount of demons at Armageddon. The numbers he could see now was seriously lacking compared to what he had witnessed at Armageddon. Had Sam really ruined the Underworld? He could see three figures standing away from the demons on a plateau. "Does anyone have a pair of binoculars?"

"I do, sir," Erika replied. She brought them out of her waist pouch and tossed them to the king.

"Thanks." Snively focused the lenses and peered through the binoculars. He saw Sam, Hope, and Jillian. Sam looked furious but he considered that normal anymore. Sam drew a sai and pointed it at Jillian.

/Sam?/

/What?/ He winced at her tone.

/Why are you pointing a sai at your second-in-command?/

/She went behind my back./ Sam disappeared from his vision. /I'm behind you./

Snively turned. He immediately noticed the lack of weapons she carried. That was unusual since she liked to have a large selection of weapons to use in battle. "What are you doing? Why did you order this today?"

"I didn't. Jillian did. Make sure your army leaves her to me. Now, I'm-"

"Leave her to you? Isn't she a comrade of sorts?"

"Not really. She got me into this mess. Take this," Sam said. She drew a sai, ignoring the Senshi fidget. She gave the sai to Snively, who gave her a questioning look.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Use it. My sais haven't failed me yet. Maybe you'll have the same success. Remember, aim right below the chest," she explained.

"I will," Snively said. He held still when his wife kissed him. "You be careful today."

"Trust me darling, I'll be as careful as I need to be. It's you who needs to be careful." The sound of a gunshot made them look up in alarm. Demons began running across the field screeching. "What the-"

"Sam!" Sam pressed her mouth to Snively's.

"Good luck!"

"Wa-" Sam disappeared. Snively sighed. He turned to the Senshi. "Leave Sam to me. You go after the demons and Hope. Sam said something about taking care of Jillian. Circle around the Underworld and eliminate them that way if possible. Now go!"

"Yes sir!" He nodded in satisfaction. The Senshi and army charged down to the battlefield. He started down the hill but stopped when he heard an unfamiliar cry. "Prolix ago rex! Prolix ago rex!"

"Looks like they respect you as a leader." Snively turned to see Sam at his side once again. He shrugged.

"I suppose." He paused a moment to recollect his thoughts. "Sam, why did you give me your sai?"

"I don't really need it. Love, I need you to do something important for me."

"Of course. Anything."

"I need you to break our bond."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please. I'm begging. What if SHE comes and kills me or something? You'll die too."

"If that's what it takes for us to be together then so be it."

"No. you must do this."

"I don't have to do anything." She got up in his face.

"I'll get you to do it by the end of the day."

"Is that so?" Snively questioned.

"Yes." She gave him a sloppy kiss before taking off towards the battle. Snively shrugged before following her down the hill.

A slash down killed one. An energy ball killed six. Sam was enjoying killing demons. She made sure she only injured her husband's army if they came too close. She saw glances of Snively every once and a while, pleased he was doing so well. Sam turned just in time to duck. She glared at the demon before her just before she slashed her down as the others.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jillian came running towards her.

"Doing what I do best."

"What? Destroying our army?"

"No. Killing demons."

"Are you out of your mind? We're going to lose because of you!"

"You should have thought about it before you tried this. I'm actually glad you found me. I need to have a word with you."

"Do you?" Jillian replied sarcastically. She noticed the cold glare in Sam's eyes and stepped back in fear.

"Yes. I need to discuss you loyalty with you."

Snively noticed his Senshi trying to circle around the Underworld. He was pleased with their effort, but wished they could finish the job.

"Not so powerful without the queen, are you?" Snively turned to see Jillian, who held the match to the sai Sam had given him.

"Where did you get that?" Snively demanded.

"I won it fair and square from Sam," Jillian said while twirling the sai in her hand. "She's bleeding out as we speak."

"What?" He couldn't feel her in pain.

"Don't worry. She doesn't feel a thing. She's knocked out cold."

"No!" Snively charged towards Jillian with his sai flailing. He didn't care if he was doing everything wrong. He had to get rid of Jillian because she'd hurt Sam. Jillian delivered several slashes, cutting up his arms. He didn't think he'd have much difficulty defeating her.

"What's the matter? Are you weak from grief?" Jillian taunted. Snively gave an enraged shriek and charged forward. Jillian laughed as she blocked him. Snively stabbed forward, pleased with his success. Jillian stood before him, clenching her chest. She began giggling, sending him on edge.

"No!" Sydney and the Senshi were running towards them. "That's not Jillian!"

"What?" Snively turned to look at his nearly fallen opponent. She stood up despite her injury, looking like she was ready to fight again. She raised her sai and staggered forward. Snively stared at her in disgust. "You're stupid if you think I'll let this continue."

"Then end it," Jillian replied. Snively didn't want to fight anymore but he obliged. He gave weak attempts to match her. She was sloppy in everything she did. She tripped and nearly fell; Snively caught her against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jillian pulled out a knife from her boot and stabbed him in the side. Snively reacted similarly and stabbed her with the sai he had. Snively suddenly felt nauseous and his head ached. Then all he could feel was unbearable pain. It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He kneeled in the dirt, muffling screams. He could barely hear someone else screaming.

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright?" Snively glanced up but couldn't tell who was speaking to him.

/Sam?/ No answer. /Samantha? Sam, answer me. Please! SAMANTHA!/

"Sir?"

"Sam. Where's Sam?" Snively breathed. He began to notice the pain fading. He just couldn't understand why he couldn't feel Sam's presence. Why wasn't she responding to him? He glanced around, seeing Senshi still in battle and a body not far from him.

"Sir, Sam…s-she…" Sydney turned away. Snively sat up and began healing himself.

"She what?" he demanded.

"She's fatally wounded, sir. I'm so sorry."

"N-no. This is Sam we're discussing. She doesn't get fatally wounded," Snively stammered. Not his Sam. She was a warrior and a very powerful one at that. She was always the one to inflict pain.

"Sir, she deceived you into injuring her," Sydney said. _'I'll get you to do it by the end of the day.'_

"No," he moaned. Snively got up and collapsed when he recognized the body that had fallen beside him. Sam gazed at him with cloudy eyes.

"I-I told you s-so," she laughed softly.

"Why did you do this to us?" Snively moaned. He pulled her into his arms.

"SHE's coming," Sam replied. She reached for his face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"No. No, you're safe now." Snively looked up to a strong icy wind. He frowned; it was mid-summer. There shouldn't be that sort of wind. He felt his wife tremble. He felt as if someone was behind him—someone powerful.

"I l-love you, Colin."

"What did you call me?"

"By your name." A bright light appeared in front of them. "Love, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I'll always love you." She strained to reach him. Sam kissed him.

"I'll miss you."

"Time to go, Samantha." Snively could see the silhouette of a woman in the light and knew it was HER. He held his wife closer to him and hated how labored her breathing was.

"You can't have her!" Snively yelled.

"Samantha must atone for her crimes," SHE said coldly. Snively shivered. He understood why the Senshi was so afraid of HER now.

"No! She…she knew what she was doing."

"Oh? Is that why you doubted her? Locked her up to scream away her sanity?"

"Let her go. You may be causing more harm than good for Sam," Sydney murmured beside him.

"I-it's okay, love. Sydney has done this. I'll be f-fine." Sam closed her eyes and disappeared in HER arms, unconscious.

"Take care of Sam or else," Snively spoke.

"I don't believe you're in any position to threaten me," SHE replied calmly. SHE turned and walked away, eventually disappearing within the light. The light faded, revealing a battle torn field. Snively knelt on the ground, weeping bitter tears.

"How could I not trust her? My own soul mate! How could I let HER take Sam?" he wept. Serenity knelt beside her father.

"Dad, don't worry. Mom always comes back no matter what," Serenity spoke.

"She's too injured to live through whatever SHE has in store for her."

"Have faith." Serenity stared at her father wide-eyed.

"I didn't even heal her," she heard her father mutter.

"I'm sorry Dad." Serenity revealed a syringe she'd been carrying and thrust the needle into Snively's shoulder. He barely felt it. He was too overcome with grief to realize he was falling asleep. His daughter stood. "Get him to Leo. He'll wake up in a panic I imagine."

"Yes princess," Sydney found herself saying. 'She'd make a great queen.'

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into four months. Serenity and Caleb handled kingdom affairs when they decided their father was unable to. Serenity invited Parker to stay with her. Caleb was still at work trying to win over Spencer.

"Do you think Dad will be any better today?" Serenity asked her brother. They walked down the quiet halls of the palace. It seemed like a typical day.

"I hope so. Seeing him like this…it's just…It's scary," Caleb replied.

"Yeah, but if it was the other way around, Mom would be the same way."

"No. She would acknowledge this as something that would need to be done." The twins stopped at the medical wing's door. They went inside and walked through the wing. They acknowledged the personnel with nods. Caleb opened a door and let his sister inside before going in himself. Snively sat on a hospital bed, his expression sullen.

"Hi Dad." Serenity mustered up as much cheerfulness as she could. "It's really nice out today. Would you like to-"

"No." Snively's tone was harsh.

"Dad, you can't stay in here forever. You can't rely on the fact that SHE might bring Mom back. She could be dead and you're here waiting around for something that may or may not happen," Caleb said angrily.

"Caleb," Serenity began.

"No. He's right. I should be focusing on putting the kingdom back together. Sam will be fine. She always is," Snively said as he got up.

"So you're okay?"

"Of course. I've got everything figured out." Serenity gave her father a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that, Dad," she replied. Caleb watched as his sister walked away with their father.

"He's planning something."

The Senshi and royal family gathered around the dining room for Sunday dinner. Caleb glanced around the room, trying to see if his father was in the room. The prince swore when he realized his father wasn't present. Serenity turned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Dad's not here."

"So?"

"So I think he's looking for Mom. Why else would he have left that room?" Caleb replied.

"He's committing suicide!" Serenity yelped. "We gotta get help."

"No, we have to go after hi." The prince turned to leave. His sister grabbed his arm.

"We can't do this by ourselves, C. we need backup for this."

"Like who? Ren, No one will want to. They know it's suicide to look for HER," Caleb answered.

"Caleb, please." He sighed when Serenity gave him a pleading look.

"Okay fine. We gotta hurry."

Snively sat in the grotto's cavern, concentrating. He hoped he could trace HER with even the smallest possibility of an orb trail. He sighed in frustration.

"Why can't I do this?" he moaned. He could almost hear Sam chastising him for not focusing enough. He was exhausted.

"'Clear your head,' she says. It's easy for her to say. She's good at everything she does," Snively said sarcastically. He paused. If she was trying to find an orb trail while in so much turmoil, was it easy for her too? No. It couldn't be. There was so much going on for her to successfully focus. Snively sighed before refocusing his attention.

"Please. Please let me find her," he silently prayed. He felt himself being lifted into an orb but kept his focus. A microsecond passed. He felt silent ground beneath him. He glanced around but only saw white. 'What is this?'

A.N.

Here is part one. I swear I am almost finished with part two; I'm just terrible at procrastinating. This is the perfect place to cut off for this part. It's been a bumpy ride, yes?

Later!

M.P.

'What Have You Done' is by Within Temptation


	2. Shot in the Dark

**The Finale**

**Part Two**

**Shot in the Dark**

'I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
>I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all<br>I'm not done,  
>It's not over.<br>Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
>And I'm desperately holding on to it all<br>But I'm lost  
>I'm so damn lost<br>Oh I wish it was over,  
>And I wish you were here<br>Still I'm hoping that somehow  
>'Cause your soul is on fire<br>A shot in the dark,  
>What did they aim for when they missed your heart?<br>I breathe underwater  
>It's all in my hands<br>But what can I do?  
>Don't let it fall apart<br>A shot in the dark'

'Shot in the Dark'~ Within Temptation

Caleb and Serenity came into the palace's garden. "I can kind of sense Dad's orb."

"Where?" Caleb glanced around.

"The waterfall." The twins started to the waterfall but stopped.

"Caleb?"

"I-I can't sense Dad's orb anymore. It's like it never happened."

"Do you think SHE-?"

"Yeah, I do."

The twins paused for a moment before running out of the garden. "SYDNEY!"

Snively wandered. He knew he had the right place but was unsure what and where it was. Everything was white. There was no way to tell where he was going because it was all the same.

The whiteness began to grown dim and Snively could make out familiar looking objects. He assumed he was in some sort of room. There was a table set with a book and papers. He came up to the table and sat in its one chair. He opened the book and quickly shut it. A picture of when he had last seen his wife was at the front of the book. Snively opened the book and braced himself for whatever he'd see.

The book was all of Sam's records of being a Senshi. He was shocked to learn Sam had been working with the Underworld for three years before he'd found out. Why hadn't she told him her plans? They could have avoided a lot of conflict. He could have avoided countless sleepless nights in which he wondered where Sam was and if she was safe. He spent the next hour or so solemnly reading through the book. Everything was there. No small or gritty detail was left out.

"Her days as a Senshi are almost as bad as my days in Robotropolis, if not worse," Snively muttered. He turned and froze. He could have sworn his heart stopped. How could he have not noticed before?

"Samantha." Her name was barely whispered on his lips and what could have been heard was filled with sorrow. Snively clamored out of the chair and stumbled to the other side of the room. He fell to his knees beside a case that held his wife as both tears of joy and sadness raced down his face. She looked exactly as he remembered. Wind blown hair. Dirty with sweat and dirt and grass stains. Blood. There was so much. Snively fought the reflex to look away. Instead he tried to search for signs that she was in pain. Nothing. She was completely still.

"No." 'Wait. Why am I just sitting here?' He began searching for a way to force open the case Sam was lying in. Nothing. Snively beat on the case relentlessly. He gave up eventually and sat in thought. He glanced over at the table and chair. He stood up and strode over to the set. He picked up the chair and hurled it at the case. The wooden chair shattered on impact. "Great. Now I have no chair."

"Perhaps you should have considered this before damaging my property."

"Wh-?" Snively turned. SHE stood before him, concealed by light. He pointed at Sam as he stormed up to HER. "What have you done to her?"

"Child, you should know better than to raise your voice towards me. Samantha may tolerate it but I will not."

"Answer me! Ans-" A scream cut him off. Snively turned to see Sam thrashing in the case. He darted to the case and tried to force it open again. He stared at her eyes. No emotion at all. He backed up cautiously. "W-what did you do?"

"She is reliving the suffering of her victims," SHE explained. Snively stared at Sam in horror. "She liked to play with them, you realize. Taunt and torture them until she grew tired of her game. Sometimes she killed them quickly in fits of rage or to move on. Other times she killed slowly, like cancer, forcing her victims to beg to be killed. She enjoyed her game—loved every seco-"

"Stop. You're hurting her."

"Do you know why she broke your bond?"

"She was afraid she'd be killed by you." SHE smirked, unsettling him.

"She didn't want you to feel this." Snively gave HER a puzzled look. SHE stared at him and he slowly began to feel like needles were attacking him from every direction possible. The more he felt it, the more excruciating pain he felt. He couldn't scream. No, he wouldn't scream because that would mean he'd failed Sam when she needed him most. He fell beside the case but quickly propped himself up. 'So this is what Sam is living through every day.' Snively sighed in relief as the pain subsided.

"Let her go," Snively said, trying to remove the shakiness from his own voice. "You've punished her enough."

"Have I?" Sam's screams increased.

"Yes! Yes! Please! Let her go! She's dying," Snively said frantically.

"We're all dying from the day we are born until our final breath," SHE replied calmly. For a split second, Snively thought he recognized HER voice, like he'd heard it many years ago.

"Please stop," he begged, his voice choked as a lump rose in his throat. SHE hesitated before steadily easing up on Sam's pain before letting the torture stop completely. Snively sighed in relief. "It'd be nice to see who I'm speaking to."

"You already see ME."

"Your face I mean."

"You cannot take back what you've seen," SHE spoke. Snively could feel his frustration build.

"Do you even have a name?"

"Reia." Snively had heard of that name before; it was the name of his long dead mother.

"That was my mother's name."

"It still is." Snively raised a curious brow. He suspected that SHE'd give some sort of speech about the names of lost loved ones would always remain as such. He knew Sam would.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly…but I will since you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Snively watched as something slowly materialized on Sam's case. A photograph of his mother holding a baby appeared before his eyes. And she looked healthy—a lot healthier than he remembered his father telling him. This picture couldn't have existed. "Where did you get this?"

"I've always had it, Colin. The child is you," SHE said. Before he could ask, SHE continued, "I've always known your name. I've watched you grow up and grew proud of you the day you joined the Freedom Fighters and grew to be a respectable man."

"I did it for Sam," Snively found himself saying. Who was this person and why did she know so much about him?

"Yes, but you continued after Sam left the picture many times. Did you stumble? Yes, but only because you're mortal. We all are."

"Even you?" Snively asked sarcastically.

"Yes, thankfully."

"Why are you thankful? You're powerful. You-you can do whatever you want."

"I could, but not really. I had a family once, but this life stole it from me. My husband told our son I died in childbirth. My poor child never was able to know his mother."

"Can you blame his father? How would he even begin to explain that his son's mother was some powerful person who he'd never see?"

"You have insight beyond years, Colin."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's a highly more respectable name than Snively will ever be."

"Enough! Release her so I may have my wife back."

"Is that any way to speak to your mother," SHE answered calmly.

"My what?" Snively noticed the light around HER began to grow dim. 'SHE's going to show herself to me,' Snively realized. The first thing he noticed was HER eyes. It was like staring into his own icy blue eyes. He glanced at the photo he held before looking at the woman in front of him. Aside from age, his mother in the photo and SHE were identical.

"Colin, child-"

"D-don't call me that," he demanded, shock eliminating any power behind his order. He knew it was pointless; SHE'd call him anything SHE pleased.

"Colin, I'm your mother, Reia," SHE said. Snively fell to his knees, eyes wide.

"N-no. No, it's not true," he breathed. "My mother was said to be an angel. This does not appear to be the work of a caring woman!"

"But it is true." Reia stared past him. Snively turned to find the case empty. His confusion of seconds before turned to anger.

"What'd you do with Sam? Bring her back now!"

"Samantha is a beautiful bride you've chosen. I was certain she'd always make you happy. I see only that she's made your heart ache. She left you when needed most."

"No. You're wrong," Snively said softly as he stood. "She came back when I needed her most. I admit, Sam and I have had our ups and downs but what couple doesn't? Yes, there are things she shouldn't have done, but I've also done wrong. I'm no better or worse than Sam is. If it wasn't for Sam, I probably would have been dead a long time ago. Now let Sam go."

"I do believe you are the first to not cower before me."

"You…You're really my mother?" Snively asked slowly after a long silence.

"Yes."

"Then why won't you give me the single most important person in my life? I can't live without Sam." Reia reached over to him.

"Samantha will be returned to you, just not now."

"Isn't there anything I can do to speed things along?"

"No."

"Please. Mother." Snively gave Reia an earnest look, despite being skeptical about who SHE was. "I love her."

"I'll give up my powers—anything I've ever trained to use," Snively heard a voice to the right of him say. He turned. Sam was holding her stomach, trying to stop her wound from bleeding. Snively dashed over to her as she stumbled. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I've got you. You're safe," he said.

"My knight in shining armor," Sam chuckled softly.

"Shhh. You need to rest." Snively eased his wife onto the floor, unnerved by all the blood. She whimpered in pain with the slightest movement. He wondered how her wound hadn't healed while she was in the case. 'Maybe the case was charmed so that she was frozen in time.'

"Snively, we have to go."

"She won't let you go. I've tried."

"I need medical attention. I'm bleeding out." Snively held his hands over her wound and healed her, finding it much more difficult than any other time. Sam relaxed in his arms as she sighed.

"While I'm pleased you're reconnecting, Samantha cannot leave," Reia spoke. Sam jerked up in surprise and fear.

"Please Mother. Sam's learned her lesson. Let her go. Let my wife go."

"Wait, 'Mother?' Snively, what am I missing?" Sam asked.

"Reia is my mother, or so she says. Please don't ask me how," Snively explained.

"Well Snively, love, it's obvious how a child-parent relationship is formed. I just don't understand why SHE would ever want to be that close to your father," Sam said. Before SHE could speak, Snively quickly blurted, "Father wasn't exactly polite towards Sam."

"But it's not like I'm ungrateful for your bizarre union with Colin. It gave me the love of my life," Sam quickly added after realizing her mistake.

"Alright Samantha. Tell me why I should allow you to leave with Colin," Reia said. Sam drank in HER features; icy blue eyes, gray hair that used to be dark tan, and a small frame. 'SHE really is his mother.'

"I relegate my powers to you. All of them—my wings…my wings included. I…I'll do anything you wish me to. Just let me go."

"You understand that you won't be able to re-establish your bond, don't you? The enchantment on your kingdom will be the only magic you'll be in contact with," SHE said, arching an eyebrow. Snively reached for Sam's hand as she trembled.

"Yes, I'm aware of this," Sam whispered.

"Then here is our agreement: you relegate all your magic and your wings to me for your freedom. You will gain your gifts back over time based on your behavior and my generosity. However, should your behavior continue to spin into a downward spiral, you will belong to me again," SHE explained.

"Sam," Snively whispered, "are you sure about this?"

"No, not really. But it's really all I've got," Sam murmured. Snively kissed her forehead. He was nervous for her. She looked up at Reia. "I…I'm ready."

"Very well." SHE raised HER arms. Sam fell to the floor with a strangled scream. Snively dropped down beside her, reaching out to touch her. He stopped. He could see waves of energy emanating off his wife. He knew that without her magic, Sam was almost defenseless. He wondered if Reia would also steal away Sam's knowledge of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Probably. Those things were still enough to consider her lethal. He again reached for Sam's hand but stopped when she shook her head.

"Your magic will be drained if you touch me," Sam managed to say. He hated that she was in pain, even though she barely showed it. "I'm okay."

"I am not convinced," Snively replied stiffly.

"Colin." Snively looked at HER. The only way he'd be convinced SHE was his mother would be through a DNA test; and even then, he still wouldn't be sure.

"Yes?"

"I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"You will see soon. I may prepare a gift for you if you do well. It would be wise to set aside the past to perform your task."

"Why should I? How do I know I'll get something valuable?"

"Do you consider your soul bond valuable?" Reia asked.

"Of course!"

"Then that shall be your gift. Come here, Samantha." Snively turned to see Sam slowly getting up. He helped her to her feet and supported her as she walked to Reia.

"Do you still have my sai, love," Sam asked.

"No, it's at home."

"No matter. I have a sword of my own," SHE spoke. Snively noticed how exhausted his wife behaved despite her determination. He knew she could barely stand as it was but to be beyond exhaustion? It was like shoving him back in Robotropolis, forced to remain awake all hours of the day. "Colin, be a dear and support Samantha."

"I don't know about this," Snively said. He pulled Sam into his arms and held her. Her head was against his neck and shoulder. She trembled.

"Unfurl your wings, Samantha." Sam did as told, tears rolling down her face. Snively knew she loved her wings. He once plucked a feather as a joke, setting her off. It was one of the rare times when she kicked him out of their bed.

"Everything will be alright," he said before kissing her head. He rested his forehead on the back of her head. Sam hoped he was right. She heard HER unsheathe a sword and winced involuntarily. She could practically feel the sword against her back, ready to cut through muscle and bone. She gulped, barely aware of Snively speaking to her. She felt Reia's hand on one of her wings. Sam felt like she could faint from fear. She wondered if her wings still looked black and scaly. She wouldn't nearly be so upset then.

"Snively, I'm scared," Sam whispered.

"I've got you." Sam felt pricking at the bottom of one of her wings and then searing pain.

"Snively, I'm sor-" she blacked out before she could finish.

"Are you really cutting off her wings?" Snively asked. He peered over Sam's shoulder to watch HER. SHE was running the sword's edge against the bottom of Sam's wings. Blood was dripping to the floor.

"No. I am clipping them."

"Clipping?"

"To prevent flight, or in Sam's case, to cut off all ties to magic. I can cut until a certain spot; if I go too far, the blood loss will kill her. I am only cutting her to the point where the wings cannot heal to the point of restoration."

"But she'll still have her wings?"

"To a degree. They will be curled up and she won't feel them."

"And so she won't bother calling for them," Snively concluded.

"Even if she did try, nothing would happen."

"Will her wings ever be like they were?" he asked. He was still uncomfortable with the reptilian wings his wife possessed.

"Eventually. Samantha will need your help in readjusting to life. You've relied on your magic much less than she has," Reia explained. Sam's wings disappeared from sight. Snively acknowledged the fact that that was probably the last time he'd see them; he wasn't exactly thrilled with the condition he saw them in but knew it was her punishment. "Take your wife home. Protect her because there will be those against her in your very home."

"I will." Snively picked Sam up as SHE opened a portal. "Thank you."

"I will see you soon. And Colin?"

He hesitated. "Yes, m…yes, mother?"

"How are my grandchildren?"

"They're wonderful."

"Very good. Don't forget about your task, Colin," SHE said.

"I won't." Snively turned and began carrying his wife through the portal.

Caleb and Serenity stood in the throne room as Senshi orbed in and out. Sydney orbed in front of the twins with a grave expression. "I'm sorry guys but your parents are as good as gone."

"Gone?" Serenity asked quietly. Not her parents. They couldn't be gone, not in the way Sydney was implying.

"It's been four days. You really don't think SHE'd let them live, do you?" Sydney asked.

"SHE might!" Serenity replied.

"'Ren, Dad wasn't exactly polite towards HER. And Mom? She was practically a traitor. SHE really wouldn't give Mom a chance after that," Caleb explained wearily. "Mom is probably dead."

"And what about Dad?"

"SHE'd probably kill him out of mercy."

"WHAT?" Serenity screeched in horror. Caleb put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"'Ren, they were soul mates for centuries. You really don't think Dad will be okay with Mom being gone, do you? I mean, just look at him now."

"He wouldn't leave us by ourselves. And what about Trista? She's only five. She's just now starting to develop permanent memories. He-He'd want her to remember him," Serenity replied frantically.

"Guys, now is not the time to be arguing about this. The Senshi need orders," Sydney said.

"I don't know what to do!" Serenity yelped. "We haven't been taught how to do this!"

"Tell them to keep looking. Check Mobius to see if Sally and Sonic have heard anything. If we don't hear anything by midnight, call off the search," Caleb said.

"We can't be giving up so quickly! They're out there!" Serenity yelled.

"Princess, please calm down," Sydney spoke. Parker orbed in beside Serenity.

"No luck?" he questioned.

"No," Serenity said quietly. Her soul mate kissed her forehead.

"We'll find them unless they find us first."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Snively passed through the portal and glanced around. Forestry but it was forestry he recognized. He glanced down at Sam. "Hope you don't mind visiting the Freedom Fighters."

He orbed to the restored Mobotropolis and realized it was the middle of the night. It wasn't really a problem since they could get a hotel room, but he'd have preferred to stay at the palace where he knew they'd be safe. Besides, he had no money with him. He was more concerned about getting Sam back. Sam shifted in his arms before opening her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Mobius. Unfortunately we can't stay at the palace because it's the middle of the night."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So who cares? Orb into the palace and explain to someone what's going on. They'll let us stay," Sam replied.

"Of course. Who could fault that logic? We'd just be breaking and entering. No problem. Wish I'd have thought of that," Snively said as he walked. Sam sighed at his sarcasm.

"It was just a suggestion. What's got you all geared up?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I snapped at you. This whole thing has got me stressed," he said quietly. He began walking towards the palace.

"Where're you going?"

"The palace I guess. I don't have any Mobian currency."

"Snively?"

"Yes?"

"You can put me down. I think I can walk by myself," Sam spoke. Snively could barely see her in the moonlight, but knew there was no way she could walk yet. He feigned a smile.

"Now why would I do that when you know perfectly well that I enjoy holding you?"

"Well now you're just spoilin' me…but I won't deny you the privilege."

'At least she still has her sense of humor,' Snively thought. Soon, the couple reached the Mobian palace and after a few calls, went inside for the night.

Sonic and Sally walked down their palace's halls after they'd eaten breakfast. Even though they were friends now, Sonic still enjoyed getting the drop on Snively. Sally's main focus was finding out why their guests were there. Before Sonic could do a thing, Sally grabbed his arm.

"You don't know what they're doing," Sally warned.

"Sal, they got here after three. They've got to be exhausted," Sonic replied. Sonic opened one of the guest room doors and stepped inside. Sally followed him. The hedgehog smirked when he saw his theory was correct.

"Hey Snerdly! Get up!" Sonic shook Snively, who groaned and rolled over. Sally grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Stop. Let's just go."

"No. No. You wanted me up," Snively spoke as he sat up. He looked irritated. "What is wrong?"

"We just wondered if everything was alright. The Senshi have been searching Mobius frantically for you guys," Sally said. "Speaking of which, where have you been?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. We were with HER," Snively replied.

"Who is SHE?" Sonic asked. Snively stared off into space, an unsure expression on his face. Like he wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"My mother," he answered quietly, "or so SHE says."

"Your mother?" Sally parroted. "But I thought-"

"So did I." Sonic peered over at Sam, who still slumbered.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" the hedgehog asked. Snively glanced over at his wife. He knew she liked to sleep in, regardless of the fact that she was almost always up early.

"She's had a long few days. I'm just glad to have her back."

"I'm sure you are. We…we heard about your soul bond. We're so sorry," Sally said softly.

"What's done is done. I don't like it, but I can live with it," Snively replied. There was a quiet knock at the door followed by a maid entering.

"What is it?" Sally asked. The grey cat held out a rectangular piece of plastic and metal.

"I found this while cleaning. It sort of looks like Nicole," the maid explained. Snively cleared his throat.

"My apologies. I must have dropped it last night," he said. He held his hand out for his phone. The maid dropped it in his hand before hurrying out of the room.

"So! Are you guys stickin' around for awhile?" Sonic asked. He was hoping for a few guitar lessons from Sam.

"Unfortunately no. We weren't really planning on being here. We don't even have clothes," Snively replied. He was becoming slightly unsettled that Sam hadn't woken. He nudged her, but she didn't flinch. "Sam…Sam? Come on, sweetheart. You have to get up."

"Are you sure she's okay?" Sonic asked uncertainly.

"No." Snively handed Sally his phone. "Please call Sydney and tell her what is going on. I need her to pick us up since I don't have my portal."

As Sally did as requested, Sonic went to the kitchen to scrape up some leftovers from breakfast. Snively tried to wake his wife, but was met with no results. He then noticed her unusual paleness. He loved her tan skin and was curious as to why it seemed a little washed out. He wondered if when Sam gave up magic, that it meant giving up being healed. He sighed shakily and uncovered her. He swallowed back sobs and bile.

"How could I have not been more careful?" Snively mumbled. While he slept, his wife—his soul mate—bled as her wound reopened, thanks to HER. Sonic came in with food, but left after he saw Snively sobbing over his wife. Senshi came in and assessed the situation carefully. Though he was relieved to learn Sam was alive, Snively didn't feel much better. He couldn't heal her. He'd have to watch medicines and nature work their course, unable to help his love himself. The Senshi quickly rushed the royal couple home. Sam was admitted to the ER immediately to be fixed while Snively waited impatiently, pacing through the palace halls.

'This'll be a long wait.'

Weeks passed. Sam made a full recovery. Snively taught her to live without indulging in magic and made sure no one used magic around her. He knew she was uncomfortable with the idea still and tried to fix it the best he could. He made sure the Underworld wasn't spoken of while she was present. Still, it didn't keep Sam from requesting to train. He hoped that if she didn't train, she'd become more docile. Guards stood outside the gym, keeping her away.

Still, everything he did to assure everyone Sam was safe to be around did little to soothe wary minds. People were afraid of her. Senshi and servants were around Sam when they had to be. Snively noticed her alone a lot. He watched her wander the palace halls as he worked. He felt bad for her but was too busy playing catch up to help. There was nothing he could do.

Snively decided to take Sam out to dinner as a way to take her mind off things. Although he was met with little enthusiasm, he made an effort to make sure his wife enjoyed the evening. Snively had made reservations to Sam's favorite restaurant earlier in the day so that when they arrived, they'd be secluded from the public. He was stunned when his wife ordered a small plate of food. Sam sat across from Snively, pushing peas around her plate. "Aren't you hungry?"

She glanced up at him. "No."

"But you're always hungry. Please eat."

"If I eat, can we go straight home? People are staring at me."

"You're queen, my love. People will stare," Snively said gently. "Finish up."

"No, they're staring at me because they're waiting for me to slit their throats. They think I'm a traitor."

Snively leaned across the table and kissed her forehead. They'd had this very conversation several times and he was tired of it. There really wasn't anything he could do. Oh sure, he could build something to control everyone's thoughts, but he was sure that if he was caught, it wouldn't go over well. "Everything will be fine. How about we rent a movie after this?"

"Mmm, sounds good. Champagne too?" Sam asked hopefully. She recognized the stern look he had on his face. It was the same one he had when he disproved of things. "Guess not."

He kissed her forehead again. "That's my girl."

As they settled into bed, Snively noticed Sam's restlessness. He pulled her closer as he used the television remote to start the movie they'd rented. He saw the fine hairs on her arms raise and realized she had goosebumps. He thought it felt fine in the room. He got up to turn down the AC because he assumed his wife was cold. Sam clung to him almost as soon as he sat down in bed.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Snively asked cautiously. He thought she seemed spooked. It was true that they'd rented a horror movie, but those usually didn't seem to bother her, especially since she was older. Besides, a pastime of theirs was to make fun of such movies. All Snively really knew was that it was usually never a good thing when Sam was spooked.

"I think SHE is close."

"Reia?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She shivered against him.

"I don't know. I just know SHE's around. Please don't let HER take me away."

He stroked her hair. "Of course I won't."

"Relax Samantha. I am not here for you." SHE appeared before them. Sam jerked upright. Snively snorted in annoyance when he realized his wife was nudging him closer to HER. 'So much for having each other's backs.' Then he remembered the task SHE had spoken of weeks earlier. "I am here to give Colin his task."

"Don't call me that," Snively grumbled. Before he could ask about his task, Reia spoke.

"I want you to see your father."

"What?" Snively and Sam screeched.

"Your father is ill. I want you to see him before he passes. There is bad blood between you."

"Yes, and I intend for it to remain that way," Snively replied stiffly.

"It is not healthy."

"Well neither was my childhood with him as my father!" Sam watched the verbal game of ping pong, wincing inwardly. This wasn't exactly how she'd wanted to plan her evening. Not only that, some harsh things were being said. Finally, after ten minutes of them going back and forth, Sam sighed. 'He'll kill me for this.'

"We'll go." Reia and Snively looked over at the queen in surprise.

"What?" Snively looked downright offended that she didn't support him.

"Love, you aren't going to win this argument. I'm not going to win this argument. It's best just to do what she asks." Snively tried to form words several times before he got up. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Sam moved to orb, but remembered she couldn't and blushed. "He'll come around. It'll probably be after all this is over, but he will."

SHE cupped Sam's chin in HER hand. Sam flinched. "You have no reason to fear me. I know you'll show up in the Overlander Territories tomorrow. Just be sure Colin tries to make peace with his father."

"I will."

"Good. Rest for now, child." SHE placed HER hand on Sam's forehead, who slumped into unconsciousness. "Although she is powerful, she's weaker than I thought."

Snively and Sam tramped up the walkway to Colin Kintobor Sr.'s house. Snively was still upset about the night before. He'd slept on the couch in their bedroom; it was a luxurious couch. He'd take it over his cot in Robotropolis any day. Besides, Sam took up the entire bed with how she slept. Sam tugged on his arm as she stopped walking, tearing Snively from his thoughts. "What?"

"Look, I understand you're upset with me because of last night. But you'll regret it if you don't do this."

"No, I don't believe I would."

"He's still family whether we like it or not. He's the grandfather of our children." Snively remained silent as they reached the door. Sam rang the doorbell, half hoping there'd be no answer. A nurse opened the door slowly, startling the couple. She seemed weary like she'd been working around the clock, but cautious nevertheless.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see Colin," Sam spoke, the words awkward in her mouth. She still couldn't believe they were there to see –him-.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked suspiciously.

Snively cleared his throat. "I am Colin's son, Colin Jr. I demand to be let in."

"Yes sir." The nurse began to disappear behind the door.

"Oh! And tell Colin that Reia sent us," Sam added quickly. The nurse nodded and disappeared behind the door.

"Why'd you tell her about HER?" Snively asked. Sam shrugged.

"I figured SHE'd get us in there over anything else." The nurse came back and let them inside. Snively rolled his eyes at his wife's smirk. The nurse led them upstairs and to Snively's father's bedroom. The nurse went inside the bedroom a moment. Sam gazed at Snively as she held his hand. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

He brought her hand to his lips. "As much as I want you to, no. This is something I must do on my own." The nurse popped her head back out.

"Master Colin is ready for you." Snively kissed his wife and went inside the bedroom.

"Good luck," he heard Sam murmur. He closed the door after the nurse left. He turned slowly and faced his father. Colin Sr. lay in his bed, withered. Snively barely recognized his father.

"So you've discovered your mother's secret. What are you going to do? Whine? Snivel?" Colin chuckled before suffering a coughing fit.

"Mother sent me here so if you have a problem, take it up with her." Snively crossed his arms.

"I see you're no longer afraid to speak your mind," Colin sniffed.

"I'm older."

"What of that schoolgirl you claimed to be so "in love" with?"

"We've had our…problems, but we're still together. She…she's good." His father snorted.

"From what Hope has described, she's anything but good." Snively raised a brow.

"And you believed her?"

"She's my daughter."

"And I'm your son. What difference does it make?"

"Her wellbeing is weaker than yours."

"You've never been interested in my wellbeing or my children's. You act like we don't exist. We're all you've got!"

"I've got Hope."

"Hope is gone. She leaves when things get rough. When's the last time you've seen her?"

"It's none of your concern." Snively remembered seeing Hope at the battle, but wasn't sure whatever happened to her. He knew she wasn't amongst any of the dead. He knew she could have fled and just hadn't come out of hiding yet.

Snively scoffed. "You wouldn't say that if you knew where she was."

"Don't come here if you plan to insult me with your insolence."

"Wouldn't dream of it, pops."

Sam sat restlessly in the living room. She wondered how it was going between Snively and his father. She wasn't sure if she should have let Snively go alone. After all, he liked his father about as much as he liked his uncle. She felt an eerie chill as she thought. She perked up.

"They'll be fine." Sam turned. SHE stood at the door. Sam jumped up off the couch. "Relax. I've only come to discuss your bond."

"Our bond?"

"Yes. When would you like it returned?"

"Well, you see…Snively and I were planning on renewing our vows and I thought-"

"-that I could restore your bond then?"

"Yes."

"Only if I may be in attendance."

"Of—of course. You're my love's mother." Sam still couldn't quite understand that. How could someone like Snively wind up with someone like HER as their mother? It just didn't make sense to her.

"So what would you like now?" SHE asked.

"Now?" Sam's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes."

"I wasn't expecting to get anything."

"You have done well. I think that deserves something."

"You have given me something. You've allowed me to keep my life."

"For the sake of my son's." There was a long moment of silence. SHE held out HER hand, a silver bracelet in HER palm. "So you may travel and be unaffected the time difference. I should have given you this beforehand, but I wanted to be sure that you'd come here."

Sam took the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. It fit perfectly. "I understand. Thank you."

"You may call me Reia." With that, SHE disappeared in a flicker of light. Sam collapsed on the couch. 'She wants me to call her Reia. Guess that means she approves of me.'

Snively spent most of the day speaking with his father. He didn't really see any improvement in their already strained relationship. He felt like all they were doing was arguing. That was hardly a relationship at all. He was just wondering how long he'd have to be there. He just hoped Sam was doing alright on her own. He hadn't seen her since the morning and it was already late evening. He'd eaten lunch and dinner with his father, wishing Sam had cooked the meals. They really weren't the greatest meals he'd eaten.

Snively walked down the hall to one of the many guest rooms. He opened a door to see Sam curled up in bed reading. She looked up. She began to get up but he motioned for her to stop. "I'm fine."

"I've been worried. Why didn't you send word?" Sam asked.

"I was preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Planning for my father's funeral." An awkward silence hung in the air. Sam glanced down in embarrassment.

"Oh, Snively. I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about it," Snively mumbled as he dressed for bed. His back was turned away from his wife. "So what did you do?"

"Waited around, wrote some lyrics, spoke with Reia, slept for an hour…"

"You spoke with my mother? Why? Is something wrong?" He turned around. Being used to dealing with the worst, he set about making plans to relocate his wife.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. Just stopped by to say she was pleased with us."

"And what of our soul bond?" He sat beside her on the bed.

"Well, about that…" Snively caught her hand as she brushed her hair back. He pulled at the silver chain around her wrist.

"What's this?"

"A gift from HER. Reia said I can travel outside of kingdom boundaries if I wear it," Sam explained.

"When did she give it to you? Before we came here surely."

"Just a few hours ago."

"You've been unprotected up until then?"

"Yeah, so?"

"W-what if no magical protection caused you to rapidly age? Or-or-" Sam gave him a tender kiss.

"Lubov, relax. I'm okay." She lounged against him. "Besides, we should focus on more important things like renewing our vows."

"Renewing our vows? Why?"

"We've talked about it before. Why not do it? We can do that and retire." Snively pondered the notion silently, running a hand in his wife's hair.

"Sounds alright to me. Why don't we set everything up when we get home?" Snively said.

Sam sealed his idea with a kiss. "Deal."

The next few days dragged on. While Snively was with his father, Sam worked hard on their vow ceremony. At night, she asked Snively what he wanted done for their ceremony. He offered suggestions and ideas to the ones his wife had. She agreed with many of his ideas. Between helping Sam with their vow ceremony and taking care of his father, Snively remained busy. Eventually, Colin Sr. passed on in his sleep. Snively and Sam found him the following morning while going to check on him. A quiet ceremony was held two mornings later. Snively stared at the gravestone as he stood. Sam stood by him loyally.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she held his hand.

"I hated him. I hated him with every fiber of my being, but it's strange that he's gone."

"I know."

"C…could you give me a moment alone?" Sam nodded and backed off. Snively stared at his father's grave a few moments more. He sighed and turned to see Sam waiting for him patiently. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you." She held his hand. "Let's go home."

Snively and Sam decided to write their own vows. After working a few days by themselves, they decided to work together. They'd compare work and offer suggestions to each other. Sam sat back. "Snively."

"What?"

"Give me your vows." Snively gave her a puzzled look, but complied. He watched as his wife put their work together. "You know, if we put this together, it'd make a great song."

"Song? Sam, I'm not singing anything."

"You don't have to."

"Then what are you saying?" Sam leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. A slow smile crept onto his lips. "Alright. Let's do it."

A month passed. It was late October and the palace was setting up for the ceremony to take place later that day. Snively knocked on Sam's bedroom door. He went inside to see Sam getting her hair done. "Snively, you know you're not supposed to be in here. You cannot see the queen."

Snively waved off the comment. "I may see my wife if I please. We are only renewing our vows."

"If we were on Earth, we'd have been married twenty years since we've never actually divorced. I think we can see each other," Sam added. The woman fixing her hair sighed. Sam motioned for Snively to come closer. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to give you the key to where we'd be spending our holiday."

"Holiday? I thought we were going on a second honeymoon."

"Sam, a honeymoon is…Nevermind. Anyway, here's the key." He dropped a key into her hands.

"So when are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"When we get there." Sam cracked a smile. Snively stuck around for awhile before getting kicked out so his wife could get dressed. Before he knew it, people were sitting in the palace chapel, waiting for the ceremony. Snively stood outside the church doors, straightening the tie to his tux. He wasn't really nervous, just almost anxious. He was ready to start a new chapter of his life, one where he didn't really have to work.

"Ready?" Snively turned to see Sam smiling. He admired her outfit on her; her brunette hair, now streaked with grey, was up. A tiara, rare for her, adorned her head. Makeup was lightly applied to her face and she wore a necklace that he'd bought her years ago. Snively smiled at the dress; it was the same one she wore for their wedding. "You like it? I'm surprised it still fits."

"I'm not. You always look great." He hooked his arm with hers. "Shall we?"

"We shall." The chapel doors opened and the couple walked down the aisle together with the song they'd written together playing. The priest was the same one who was at their coronation. "Whoa, he's ancient. I thought he died years ago!"

"Sam! Where are your manners?" Snively whispered. Sam shrugged subtly. They stood at the altar as the priest waved burning lavender around them in a cleansing to keep their relationship pure. The priest read scripture and said a prayer.

"These two have prepared their own vows in addition to the traditional renewal vows," the priest spoke. "Colin, you may begin."

Snively flinched at his birth name. He mentally shook it off. He took Sam's hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. Samantha, it is with joy born with experience and trust that I commit myself once again to be your husband. Samantha, I have always loved you and will always love you. You are part of me, the best part of me. With you by my side, I have grown so much. We have evolved and transformed together. We have endured together, laughed, and cried together. We raised a beautiful family together. Beloved, please take my hand. With you as my partner, the best is yet to be. For this I pray."

Sam's eyes teared up as she smiled. Snively pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead. "Tears don't suit your personality at all."

"Oh Snively," she breathed. She remembered the first time he said that; it was when he'd asked her to marry him the first time.

"Samantha, you may begin," the priest interjected gently.

"Snively…" Sam took a deep breath. "Snively, the best thing I ever did was marry you. I don't always deserve you, but I've always loved you. My vow to you, before God and all here, is to do better, be better. I want to be the best wife for you, for me, for us. I will do my best. This is my promise to you for the rest of my life. Snively, you are my heart, my best friend, my life. Today, before family and friends, I renew my commitment to you. I promise to love and cherish you, respect you, and grow with you for all the days of our lives. This is my solemn vow."

Snively stood in silence. He began to speak several times but stopped. Finally, he smiled. "I love you."

The priest moved a cart to the front and center of the altar. A large white candle and a small, slender white candle rested on the cart. Sam bit back any comments she had for Snively's sake, but she thought the whole "lighting the union candle" was cheesy. But she'd take it seriously because he was. The priest spoke, "husband and wife, your original wedding rings are outward symbols of your commitment to each other. The never-ending circles of your rings symbolize your never-ending love for each other. Samantha, take Colin's ring finger and repeat after me."

Sam did as asked and held her husband's left hand and repeated the priest. "From this day on, I reaffirm my love for you and this ring is a symbol of that love." Then Sam kissed Snively's wedding band.

Snively repeated what Sam did and held her left hand. "From this day on, I reaffirm my love for you and this ring is a symbol of that love." He kissed her ring.

Reia stood and waved HER hands up. Tendrils of magic streamed from HER and wrapped around the couple. SHE smiled. "I returned the gift of your soul bond."

"And in good time," the priest smiled. He turned to Snively and Sam. "You may kiss your-"

Snively and Sam happily interrupted the priest as they had Antoine at their wedding as they kissed. They felt the familiar magic of their soul bond course between them. They were barely aware of cheers erupting.

"Yeah, Sniv-Meister!" Sonic was giving a thumbs-up before being elbowed by Sally. The couple broke off in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. Let's get the party started," Snively said.

/In a hurry?/ Sam teased as they followed guests to the banquet hall.

/The sooner we can leave, the better./ Snively replied. Sam laughed.

The meal consisted of Snively and Sam's favorite food. The dessert was large cupcakes of whatever the guests preferred and homemade vanilla ice cream. While Trista watched her parents share a plate and take turns feeding each other, Serenity rolled her eyes and Caleb sighed. He was ready to have a mate and settle down. He didn't notice Spencer until she was right beside him.

"Looks like you didn't inherit your mom's extra developed senses." He glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A second chance." Spencer turned his head and kissed him. Caleb saw all of her memories and knew she was seeing his own. He looked up to see his parents giving him a knowing look. They knew he had just bonded souls with Spencer.

"Please clear the dancefloor for the king and queen's dance," Sydney announced. Snively led Sam to the dance floor, holding her close. They whispered sweet nothings as they danced. The song they'd written played:

She was like April sky  
>Sunrise in her eyes<br>Child of light  
>Shining star<br>Fire in her eyes  
>Bright as day<br>Melting snow  
>Breaking through the chill<br>October and April

He was like frozen sky  
>In October night<br>Darkest cloud  
>Endless storm<br>Raining from his heart  
>Coldest snow<br>Deepest thrill  
>Tearing down his will<br>October and April

The party lasted late into the night. Snively carried Trista off to bed when she began nodding off. He drank in the features of the palace as he walked the halls. 'It'll be strange leaving all this.'

/Snively, where are we? And why didn't we bring anything?/ Sam asked. All she knew was that they were on Mobius tromping through the Great Forest in formal wear.

/You'll see,/ Snively replied mysteriously. They eventually came to a clearing, where there was a two story house resting. Sam's breath caught. /Surprise./

/Snively…is this…?/

/Yes, where we first kissed. Do you still have that key?/ Sam showed Snively the key. He smiled in response and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Sam giggled. He orbed them to the door.

"Carrying you over the threshold. What does it look like?" Snively replied. Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open as Snively carried her. He set her down and flipped on the lights. Sam stared in awe at the double staircase in the foyer. Where had all this come from? She looked up when Snively dimmed the lights.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on." Snively grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.

"So what's this place have?"

"A home theater, a pool, a small gym that's mainly for you, a large kitchen and dining room among other things. Oh, and our bedroom's bath has a Jacuzzi." He opened a door and let Sam in first. She flipped on the light and contained a squeal.

"We have a canopy bed!" Snively walked over to the bed and flipped a switch on a cord. Mini lights lit up around the bed. He grinned at her delight.

"We've talked about it before," he said simply. He undid the canopy curtains as she turned off the big lights. "We have this place to ourselves for two weeks before Trista moves in. Two weeks of intimate privacy."

"Moves in?"

"Samantha, this is ours. Caleb will be taking over the throne right before Trista moves in. This is it."

"It just seems strange. We've never actually settled down. We've just been too busy or in the middle of a war or-or something."

"It'll take some getting used to. Which reminds me, we should get used to our new bed," Snively said as he shed his jacket. He felt like he was about to roast in it. He pulled her onto the bed with him. Sam scoffed.

"You just wanna break in the bed by making love," she smirked.

"What's wrong with that? You've never minded before."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just stating the facts." Sam grinned as her husband kissed her and pushed her back.

"I love you." Another kiss.

"And I love you." Another kiss.

"Now to quote an obnoxious blue rodent: let's do it to it." Sam laughed.

"Forever and always," she said. He nodded.

"Forever and always," Snively affirmed.

This is the journey of two people from two very different walks of life who dreamt of each other. In their meeting, they gained the intimate love of soul mates and life. Though they didn't always get along, they always made sure to share their undying love and loyalty. After many hardships were suffered, Snively and Sam watched their children grow up and have children of their own. They remained faithful to each other and grew old together, living in happiness.

The End

A.N.

Wow, I can't believe this is finally done. I wanted to finish this so bad and now I wish I could take it all back! I started writing five years ago on August 12, 2006 when I wrote 'Snively's Dream.' I can look back on that now and see that I really have grown as a writer and as a person. I don't know if I'll ever write fanfiction after this behemoth of a tale, but we'll see. I'd like to write something about Sally and King Max. Maybe do a short piece on Snively and Sam adjusting.

Like I said, it's been a great five years. As for now, I'm "up, over, and gone!" (not to quote a notoriously fast hedgehog or anything.)

Later!

M.P.

Moon Princess

Summer

' Shot in the Dark' is by Within Temptation

'October and April' is by the Rasmus and features Annette Olzon

And now, I leave you with Midnattsol's 'Goodbye':

Goodbye my lover  
>Farewell my friend<br>Unbound my inner soul  
>and when<br>the sensual lake brought your cheek to mine  
>my sagacity turned naive and blind<p>

And then  
>you ripped out my heart<br>It sank in the big blue sea  
>and we'll never know how it would be<p>

How could I trust you again  
>Don't even know if you still pretend<br>All I know  
>nothing is now like it seemed<p>

See you again  
>Never again<p>

Goodbye


End file.
